Shine
by IBurn
Summary: "We must reach that cave before night." "Weiss? Weiss, are you alright?" "Weiss, give me your hand!". Freezerburn, one-shot. Modern AU, please review.


**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **NOTE: Guys. My dad was hospitalized since about two weeks ago. At first he was fine, but now he couldn't even move his body so he requires close monitoring at all time. So, I'm really sorry but I will be even busier than before. I already quit my job to take care of him, and I cannot promise I will be able to post stuff much. I'm really sorry for keeping all you readers waiting. Another thing is that my internet provider screwed up so I have to visit cafes with free WiFi (Like what I did to post this) to upload stories.**

 **Also, Dear RWBY #2 will be up within this month. Probably after this one-shot. Probably. I can't promise. I'm sorry.**

 **#**

 **Yeah, another Freezerburn tragedy.**

 **There is not enough Freezerburn fic out there!**

 **I will talk on the ending A/N, 'cause I can't spoil too much here.**

 **~T**

 **Note: This is a modern AU.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Shine**

It was afternoon, but the sky did not seem to agree with it.

Dark, gloomy clouds had covered the blue sky and it was snowing heavily; occasionally freezing wind blew, bringing extra coldness in this harsh environment.

Yang Xiao Long was carrying Weiss Schnee in a bridal style, walking up the mountain.

She couldn't carry the heiress on her back because of all the equipment there. The ground was covered in snow – and it had made their journey a _hell lot_ tougher than they had expected it to be.

However, they had to – they _must_ reach the cave yonder as soon as possible and take shelter before night approached.

"Ah…" The heiress stubbornly tried to suppress her groan, but evidently failed.

Moments ago, they were still happy as a lark; after all the anticipation they had finally got to climb Mount Matterhorn.

Yang and Weiss were best friend; they lived together in an apartment and although the both of them were polar opposite, they did share the same hobby – hiking.

They had conquered several difficult mountains in the past, and for this time they had decided to go for a higher level one – Mount Matterhorn.

It was all excitement and laughter at the beginning, until Weiss accidentally fell off a cliff at a height of approximately ten meters. She sustained a fractured right arm and an injured ankle, leaving her unable to walk, hence the blonde carrying her.

"This is so humiliating." The heiress whispered; her left arm was clutching the blonde's shirt tightly as she walked.

Yang didn't say anything in reply.

She just kept on walking nonstop.

Lifting her head slightly Weiss took a good look at her best friend's face; the blonde was wearing a goggle now, so it had covered most of her face – but she could never forget how those pair of magnificent lilac looked like. They were so divine, so majestic, so near, and yet-

-So far.

Suddenly, she saw them fading away.

Weiss gulped as tears started to form in her eyes.

She couldn't breathe smoothly, as if there was a ball stuck in her throat. Her body trembled like a leaf; her mind was a mixture of complete chaos and nothingness.

Sensing something had gone wrong, the blonde stopped walking immediately. She knelt down, putting Weiss on her lap gently with the other leg supporting herself; her hand was still clasping around the heiress' waist tightly, unwilling to let go even for one second.

"Weiss? Weiss, are you alright?" She sent her best friend a worried look after taking off her goggles, "We have to reach that cave before help comes. Is everything alright?"

If they didn't find a shelter before night approached, it was likely that they would be frozen to death in this subzero environment. There wasn't any signal on their cell; they couldn't go down the mountain either because with Yang carrying the injured heiress, it would take days before they could reach the checkpoint at the bottom.

So their best option was the cave that wasn't too far away from them, located near the top.

 _I'm alright, go on._

Weiss tried to speak, but her voice was hoarse – and it was too slow for the blonde to hear.

 _Yang…I wanted to tell her that I'm alright._

She tried to speak again, but there was no voice coming out from her throat. It was dry and suffocating, and she was in extreme fear at the same time.

The blonde was looking into her eyes – just like how she always did. But recently, the feeling…the vibe that it gave had changed. The way her best friend looked at her…instead of coming from a friend, Weiss felt like as if Yang looked at her through the eyes of a lover.

She repeatedly told herself to ignore this, because there was just _no freaking way_ this gorgeous blonde would hoard romantic feelings towards her.

Like how she had for the blonde.

Constantly surrounded by praises and love Yang Xiao Long the party girl had a lot of options to choose. Both men and women were swarming towards her all day and night – everywhere she went, there would be at least six pairs of eyes fixated on her.

To be honest, Weiss was kind of jealous.

"Hey, Weiss?"

The moment Yang spoke her name, she saw the blonde fading away.

And that warm little dragon had immediately been replaced by a night that had no day.

Complete darkness.

 _Help me…_

Weiss tried her best to shout, but there was still no voice coming out.

 _It's cold here…it's dark…it's scary…help me, someone…the sun…_

She reached out her cold, shaking hand.

Then something changed.

A warm sensation instantly covered those pair of icy hands – then the heiress saw a little ray of light coming through – and the tiniest of spark came in to view.

"Don't worry." The voice that woke her up was so warm, "I'm here, princess. I'm by your side, and I will be here. Always."

The darkness soon began to disappear as the person that she loved the most gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Tears rolled down her cheek, and only a slight moment after that, the heiress began having an emotional outburst.

"No, Yang!" She yelled, "Please don't be by my side! I'm hopeless and…I'll just slow you down! I definitely won't survive this…and I don't want you to die too…please, just abandon me and…move on…I don't want to…cause anybody to die…again…it hurts…"

Weiss' intense sobbing came to a halt when she felt a pair of lips on her very own.

The pair of lips that she had been longing for years.

"You're experiencing hysteria." The blonde said after the brief kiss, "It's gonna be okay, Weiss. Trust me, kay? You're not slowing me down, and we're both gonna be fine."

The heiress was at a loss.

Did Yang just…kiss her on the lips?

Did that mean…her feelings were reciprocated?

The blonde then pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to her.

It was a beautiful ring with a yellow-colored flame emblem crafted on it. It was on a necklace and Yang began putting it on her best friend's neck, telling her that it was her guardian talisman.

"It'll protect you now. So it's going to be alright, Weiss Schnee."

The heiress felt a shiver down her spine when she heard her full name spoken by Yang.

And then the blonde said something out of the blue to her.

"Hey, after this, let's get married."

….

"W-What?"

She then gave the heiress a cheerful and naughty smile.

"Never mind. Let's get goin', princess, or we'll be late!" The dragon lifted her up in bridal style once again, making her way towards the cave that was gradually becoming bigger on sight now.

They didn't have any conversation after that.

Weiss once again had stared at her best friend's lavender orbs.

 _Was that a joke? Did she seriously just confess- no, propose to me?!_

Those pair of eyes was still mesmerizing as ever – and she saw something in it.

She saw a desire; and it was very much like a wolf's eyes, a beautiful yet dangerous creature. She could never know what the blonde was thinking at all.

Behind that goofy grin and silly teasing, lived an extremely complicated woman.

A wounded beast.

Dust, how she loved her best friend.

How she wished that she could press her own lips onto the blonde's sexy ones; to pin the blonde on the bed and start doing naughty things to her; to hear the blonde's voice to sleep.

Snow began to fall even more heavily, and the wind howled in increasing velocity.

"We have to hurry." Yang whispered while going even faster than before. She was panting, obviously exhausted but she had never stopped all the while.

What motivated her so much? What made her possess such unimaginable willpower?

Was it love? Was it friendship? Or was it just her protective nature?

The heiress wondered.

A sudden earthquake was a bolt from the blue to the both of them; the ground was shaking furiously as an unfriendly noise approached.

Huge, hungry, shining avalanche was gushing down the mountain and that cave was just a stone's throw away from the duo.

Yang gave out a quick sigh of relief, then began running even faster towards the shelter-

-and she tripped.

Both Weiss and she fell onto the ground; the necklace that the heiress was wearing snapped and she managed to catch it with her uninjured arm.

A hitherto unknown fear invaded into their body brutally.

"Weiss, give me your hand!" Yang shouted, and Weiss did exactly as she asked.

Their hand had a slight contact.

And just after they managed to intertwine their fingers, the snow washed them away and went on a rampage.

Before her final moment, she finally knew that indeed, the dragon that shone so brightly loved her more than anything.

 **#**

 **Well…this was actually a story that I've written around three years ago. It was originally a fanfic of Christa x Ymir from Attack on Titan (I replaced Ymir with Yang and Christa with Weiss) and it was for an English test.**

 **I tried my best to recall the details, and I changed it a little bit to fit it into RWBY.**

 **The original idea was Christa doubting if Ymir loved her as a friend or a lover, but I don't think that'll fit my Freezerburn babies, so I changed it into another concept.**

 **And I suck at naming stories. Seeing as this story takes a little reference from 'Shine', I named it after that song. Sorry I turned such a cheerful song into a tragedy story.**

 **'** **But baby~ it's time to make up your mind~~'**

 **Anyway thanks for reading this. Feel free to review this, as it helps me to improve my writing skills.**

 **~T**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
